A hydrocolloid, such as pectin, should be dissolved in solution in order for the hydrocolloid to be useful for preparing any of a variety products such as, for example, hard pharmaceutical capsules, soft pharmaceutical capsules, and foodstuffs. However, the procedures for dissolving the hydrocolloid can be time-consuming, cumbersome, and laborious. For example, in order to achieve dissolution of the hydrocolloid pectin, the temperature of the pectin solution should reach at least 80° C., and in some cases, boiling is recommended. Vigorous agitation, such as with a high-shear mixer, may also be highly recommended by pectin producers in order to ease solution preparation.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved gelatin/pectin compositions.